


Job Offer

by Diary



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Character, Conversations, Dark Character, Gen, Hotel Room Setting, Season/Series 05, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Another possible look at how Cyrus and Tom started working together. Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Scandal.

The hotel door opens little more than a crack.

“I’m alone, Tom,” Cyrus Beene says. “Despite all the people at the White House who want you back in prison, you aren’t a wanted man. The last thing I need is more Fitz, Mellie, and Olivia drama over anything B6-13 related.”

Opening the door a little more, Tom moves away.

Cyrus comes in, turns on the lights, and shuts the door.

Nearby, Tom winces and reaches up to shield his eyes.

Taking in the bruised face and tightly wrapped hands, Cyrus comments, “Looks painful.” He takes off his jacket. “Have you taken anything? I know most files on you have a refusal to take medication listed, but is it that you, or part of your cover?”

“I didn’t have a cover in prison. How’d you find me, and why did you decide to?”

“Charlie,” Cyrus answers. “Fitz is going to be out of the White House soon. Mellie might not be. Olivia- who knows?”

He sits down on one of the chairs. “I don’t know whether I’ll still be there in the next few months or not, but I do know I have bigger plans than them. Charlie’s wrapped up in that Lindsay Quinn girl and doing some freelancing for OPA. I’m going to need someone with specialised skills and extremely flexible morals.”

“On your side of things, there’s no more B6-13. You might go back to him eventually, but right now, Rowan and Ballard are too busy playing house to deal with you. And you can fake normal, you’re good at that, but you are anything but. I have a feeling carving out a normal life for yourself won’t be pleasant or relieving.”

Carefully sitting on the bed, Tom says, “And you want me to work for you. Gather intel, kill people, be your behind-the-scenes enforcer.”

“It could be beneficial for both of us,” Cyrus says. “There are times I’m not fun to work for, I’ll admit. However, I do pay extremely well. And I’m not looking for a long-term commitment. As established, you might end up going back to Rowan. You might find someone or something you like better once you get fully back on your feet. That’s fine. Just help me set a few plans in motion in the meantime.”

Tom studies him. “You don’t care about what I did to Jerry?”

Cyrus shakes his head. “I didn’t know him on a personal level. That sounds heartless, I know. I do understand where Fitz and Mellie are coming from. It’s just- I would have cared a lot more about President Langston at the helm.  She would have been a threat to my daughter, what James and I had, and even my marriage to Michael. Jake Ballard almost died because of you throwing him under, and while, if you do decide to work for me, I won’t ask you to go after if him, it’s no secret I want him dead.”

“Besides,” he adds, “Charlie killed a pregnant Amanda Tanner. I don’t know whether the kid was President Grant’s or not, but who do you think would give him such an order? If the baby was- you and I share something in common.”

“Maybe not,” Tom says. Gingerly shifting, he exhales. “I killed First Lady Grant’s son. I didn’t kill the President’s. He wouldn’t have seen it that way even if I told him, but years ago, Governor Fitzgerald Grant III raped his daughter-in-law.” Making a small noise, Tom continues, “I didn’t know. I would have killed him, the governor, if I had, as soon as I found out. I found out when Jerry visited for that family interview. She tried to get a paternity test done. Olivia Pope fixed the results. I don’t know if she ever told Mrs Grant or not.”

“Oh,” Cyrus groans. Rubbing his head, he mutters, “Oh, Mellie.”

“Right. Well.” Taking a breath, he looks up. “Do we a have deal?”

“I could use the money,” Tom says. “But I need some time to heal.”

“Understood." Standing up, he walks over and offers his hand.

Slowly, Tom reaches out to shake it.

“I’ll be back shortly,” Cyrus says. “One important thing: Never come to my house.”

Tom nods.

They break the handshake.  


End file.
